The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Book 1
by EpicTalesOfBoredom
Summary: A ragtag group of rebels led by a cocky, blue hedgehog start a revolution against the tyrannical dictator of the world and tangle with other villains in this (hopefully) epic reboot/re-envisioning of Sonic the Hedgehog. Set in an AU. Temporarily on HAITUS.
1. Chapter 1: Rise of Robotnik - Part 1

**Chapter 1: Rise of Robotnik - Part 1:**

"Time to rise an' shine, my boy."

Sonic groaned and lazily cracked one eye to view his uncle, Charles the Hedgehog, standing in his doorway. Casting his gaze from the older hedgehog to the alarm clock near his bed, he observed the red lights indicating that it was 5:39 a.m. He yawned. "Jus' a few more minutes, Uncle..." he said as he rolled over onto his side, implying that the conversation was over.

Charles let a small chortle. "Not today, Sonic. Today is an important occasion for the Royal Family and we are required to attend... or did you forget?"

Sonic sighed heavily. Today was the Princess's Unveiling. Today for the first time, the Princess would be revealed to the kingdom and be eligible for marriage. It was a big event and a ball was being held to commemorate the day. Half the kingdom was attending and important people from the nearby countries would be there too, such as diplomats, military commanders, and young princely bachelors hoping to wed the young princess. "Do I have to?" he whined.

"The King himself invited us and as his chief adviser, I am obligated to make an appearance. Besides, I'd like for you to meet our princess. After all, you might have more in common than you think."

"I doubt it."

Charles laughed again at his nephew's pessimism. "Well, either way, you're going so get dressed and eat breakfast. The carriage will be here soon."

"Can't we take the limo?"

"It's tradition, my boy."

Sonic sighed once more in disgust and sat up. Charles nodded and left the room as his nephew stretched his stiff muscles. Moodily swinging his legs over the edge of his messy bed, Sonic stood up and looked around his room. Socks, comic books, and litter covered the floor of his untidy room with one sock hanging off one dusty lampshade. In essence, the room of a typical thirteen-year-old boy. Albert, their butler, tried to keep the room fairly clean, but Sonic got older, he began to demand a certain level of privacy and before long, the old owl gave up. On the back of his computer chair was a clean tuxedo and bow tie laid out carefully.

Sonic frowned. He hated dressing up for events and dinner parties with the Royal Family or other important events. More often than not, he and most Mobians went with minimal clothing, usually limited to shoes and gloves. Given that the anatomy of Mobians and their neighbors, the Overlanders, were similar but not identical, clothing wasn't really necessary, but was encouraged to help distinguish Mobians from lower lifeforms. Not that anyone noticed or cared, especially not a carefree teenager like Sonic.

Grudgingly putting on the white button-up shirt and deftly tying the tight tie with practiced hands. Sonic finished the suit with a black jacket and buttoned it up so that it only revealed a small wedge of white near the top. Slipping on his trademark red-and-white shoes, Sonic glanced briefly at his reflection in his full-sized mirror. He admitted that he did clean up nicely, but it didn't improve his mood. Turning his attention back to his desk, he noticed there was a white carnation lying on the wood. Sonic raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Clearly his uncle left there, but he wasn't sure why. Slipping the stem in his jacket's front pocket, he turned and left the room.

His uncle's house was more akin to a small mansion or manor than a typical middle-class home. For one, it was roughly 2,777 square feet with two floors, five bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a huge yard in the front and back. His uncle was an inventor and scientist who had helped the king somehow in some war a couple decades ago, but his uncle never really talked about, only calling "the Great War". And in young Sonic's mind, a decade ago is ancient history anyways. So Sonic enjoyed a life of moderate luxury. Anything he needed or could have wanted was given to him if he asked, if Chuck didn't already have it. And one of Sonic's favorite pastimes was sliding down the railing of the stairs to the bottom floor, much to Albert's frustration and his uncle's annoyance.

Today was no exception, taking a running start, Sonic leapt up and grinded down the thin, winding rail. He felt a familiar rush of excitement and the feel of wind rushing by his head. In his opinion, there was no better feeling in the world. Quickly reaching the end of the railing, Sonic pushed off and performed a single forward flip as he landed squarely on his feet. He stuck the landing and heard some forced clapping behind him. Turning his head, he saw Albert, the aging butler, patting his hands together politely with a straight expression. "Nice landing, Master Sonic."

"Yeah, pretty sweet, huh?" replied Sonic, grinning cheekily.

"And I just polished that earlier this morning," muttered Albert. Clearing his throat, the owl continued. "Breakfast is in the dining room, Master Sonic. Pancakes."

"Thanks, Al," Sonic responded, dashing past the owl to the lavish dining room. Albert was tugged in the direction of Sonic's path by the young hedgehog's incredible speed. Wide-eyed, Albert adjusted his bow tie and straightened his glasses. While he was used to Sonic's unusual ability it still amazed him how quickly he appear and disappear. The boy was intended for great things one day.

In the dinning room, Sonic devoured the pancakes and chugged the orange juice left out for him to eat before he and his uncle departed for the ceremony. Albert entered the room and stood nearby as he watched Sonic consume the meal that took him two hours to prepare at an astounding speed. "So, why do I have to go to this... Unveiling?" asked Sonic, between mouthfuls.

"Your uncle was invited and has decided that you will accompany him," answered Albert.

"He says, he wants me to meet the princess."

'Divines, help us,' thought Albert. "Perhaps he intends for you to befriend Her Royal Highness."

"But why? She's just a prissy little kid."

"I believe she is the same age as yourself, Master Sonic. Besides, it never hurts to have friends in high places."

"I guess," conceded Sonic. "Will be you be there too?"

"I'm afraid not. I will using that time to be attending to some chores that need to be done."

Sonic nodded. Albert rarely attended things like that, but was a decent cook and excellent housekeeper, despite his advancing age. At length, Albert spoke again. "My apologies for interrupting, Master Sonic, but I do believe that your carriage will be arriving shortly. I would suggest finding your Uncle in his study and I will clear the table."

Sonic sighed and pushed the chair away from the table and gave a resigned nod. Sonic navigated the halls and corridors of his uncle's house and entered his uncle's study without knocking. Charles was seated in his large, red armchair, observing something in an ornate, gold box on his desk. Whatever it was, it gave a weird green glow and Charles quickly slammed the box shut when he noticed his nephew standing in the door. "S-Sonic, what are you doing in the study?" he stammered.

"Albert told me to find you and remind you that the carriage would be here soon."

Charles gave a small breath of relief and relaxed his shoulders.

"What was that?" asked Sonic, suddenly.

"Nothing," replied Charles, firmly. "Just something I'm studying for the king. Don't you worry about it."

"Ok," acknowledged Sonic, with a slightly confused expression. His uncle had never acted that way before and was always more than willing to share his latest project with the younger hedgehog, but Sonic didn't question his uncle.

"All ready?" asked Charles.

"Yup."

Charles looked Sonic over. "Yes, it looks like you're all ready. Oh, and you found the carnation I left on your desk too, good."

It was at this moment that Albert appeared in the doorway behind Sonic. "Excuse the interruption, Masters, but your carriage has arrived."

"Very well. thank you, Albert. Come, Sonic."

Albert bowed and exited the room while Charles and a reluctant Sonic followed the butler to the front door and boarded the carriage. The ride was uneventful and slow. An impatient Sonic patted his hands idly on his lap while his uncle gazed solemnly out the window. "Remember to stand straight when facing the Royal Family and refer to them as 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness' when addressing them. Mind your manners and don't stuff your face the instant we arrive. And by the Divines, don't embarrass the Royal Family or myself and treat the foreigners with respect," said Charles, reminding Sonic of all the social protocols he would have to use at the ball. This continued for nearly an hour as the carriage crawled towards the palace. Sonic nodded, but didn't really pay attention. They went through the same lecture every time Sonic attended any function whether parties or meetings.

At length, the carriage arrived at the castle gates and was permitted entry after a few moments. Sonic gazed out the carriage's window and was amazed to see how many people had arrived and stood outside the gates, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious female that was their princess. He knew it was a big deal, but still.

"Hopefully, one of them won't get too bold and try to climb the fence. That would be exciting of course, but I wouldn't envy the fellow when the guards caught him," observed Charles dryly.

Sonic smiled despite himself.

The carriage came to a halt outside the massive wooden doors of the immense palace and the driver opened the door for the passengers within. "Show time," said Charles. "Remember, your best behavior." And with that, Charles and Sonic stepped out of the stuffy carriage and onto the cobbled pavement. Climbing the many steps carved from white stone, the pair reached the entryway and stepped inside.

After introductions were made and pleasantries were exchanged, Charles turned to Sonic and spoke. "Okay, Sonic. I have to attend a short meeting with the king and then I'll be back soon. The ball starts at five and the princess will appear at six, but maybe you can meet her beforehand. Just mind yourself and don't attract any unnecessary attention. Got that?"

"Yes, sir," muttered Sonic.

"Good."

With that, Charles turned and climbed another set of stairs towards the board room. Already bored and not wanting to stick around the party, Sonic wandered around a bit before heading outside for the palace garden. That was one of his favorite places in the entire world. It was quiet and peaceful, where the rest of the world and its craziness could not bother the cobalt hedgehog. Naturally, he snuck out here whenever he could slip away from his uncle and the guards never bothered him since they recognized him. Before, he would've easily been lost, but after two years of learning the layout of the hedge maze, Sonic had found all his favorite places and headed straight for the center. There, two benches made of granite and a marble fountain dominated the open clearing. This was the place he most often went to to be alone with his thoughts. He was a little surprised to see another person already sitting there with their back to him and considered finding one of his other hiding places, but decided to go ahead and sit anyways.

Sitting next to the other silently, the other, a female, gave a surprised squeak. "Oh! You startled me... Mister..." she said, regarding the hedgehog.

"Sonic," finished Sonic. "My apologies, ma'am. I just came here to think."

"Oh, ok. By all means," she said, nodding her approval for Sonic to accompany her.

Sonic noticed that this female must have been about his age and was wearing a very pretty and probably very expensive royal purple dress. He wondered if she was one of the diplomat's daughters or perhaps from one of the noble houses in the Acorn Kingdom, since he had never seen her before. Suddenly he realized he hadn't even asked her name. "Um, excuse me, miss, but I don't think I asked you what your name was?"

"I am Sally Acorn-" she began, but Sonic quickly cut her off.

"Acorn? So that means..."

"Yes," she said, nodding, "the princess."

Sonic jumped to his feet and immediately bowed respectfully. "A thousand apologies, milady... er.. Your Highness. I didn't realize."

Sally blushed slightly and shook her head. "Do not worry about it, Sir Sonic. I was hardly forthcoming about my title."

Sonic straightened himself out. "So, if you're the princess and the ball is going to be held in your honor, what are you doing out here?"

Sally looked away shyly. "I guess I'm kinda nervous."

Sonic nodded slowly. "I guess I can understand that."

The chipmunk stood up and paced listlessly towards the sparkling fountain. "I mean, this whole event is for me. I'm afraid I'll screw up and make a fool out of myself and my family."

Sonic laughed. "I don't think that's going to happen. Just be yourself."

"Easier said than done," replied Sally stubbornly.

Sonic shrugged. "Well, the ball is about start. Shouldn't you be back at the castle? You said it yourself. The ball is in your honor. Wouldn't it be bad form if the guest of honor is late to her own party?"

Sally stared at her reflection in the crystal clear water flowing into the fountain's pool silently for a moment then quietly spoke. "Yes, it would."

Sonic stood in an awkward silence for a moment, expecting the princess to depart, but when she didn't he began to shuffle his feet uncomfortably and coughed lightly into his glove. "Do you have the flu?" asked Sally. Sonic blinked and blushed slightly.

"Er, no, I just- um..."

Sally turned to him. "Are you from one of the noble houses? Or a visiting diplomat's son? Here to court me?"

Sonic's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Uh, no. Chuck's my uncle and he dragged me along," the cobalt hedgehog explained.

"Chuck? Do you mean Charles by any chance?"

"Yep. That's my uncle."

"You already said that."

Sonic laughed awkwardly. "I guess I did," he admitted.

Sally nodded. "I heard that Father and your uncle were having a meeting with the Royal Council before the ceremony. It sounded kind of important."

Sonic shrugged. "Same here. But they're probably talking about boring stuff again. Taxes, complaints, approval ratings, stuff like that," drawled Sonic. "Pretty boring if you ask me."

"But as princess and Queen-to-be, shouldn't I be attending stuff like that?"

"No offense, princess, but women don't do much in politics."

Sally narrowed her eyes menacingly. "What about Counselor Rosemary? Or Counselor Bernice before that?"

Sonic winced. Sally had just unwittingly mentioned his mother's name. Most days, he didn't even think about his parents, but there was always someone who would remind him. His uncle told him that they died in a car crash when the brakes failed and the newspapers supported this. But some people, mainly the lower class along with the tabloids thought they were assassinated. His mother and father were progressive people, actively working towards equal rights for the privileged and impoverished as well as bridging the gap between the classes in society. They had many supporters, but not everyone agreed with their radical thinking. Whenever Sonic asked about it, Chuck would change the subject and tell him not to worry himself about it. But it didn't stop him from missing them all the same.

Sally noticed his reaction and her eyes widened. "Wait. If Charles is your uncle, then..."

"Yeah, they were my parents."

"Oh, please accept my apologies. I had no idea that-"

"Yeah, you didn't," cut off Sonic quickly.

Sally hung her head solemnly. "I am sorry for your loss. I knew them. They were good people."

Sonic just remained silent.

"Sonic," began Sally cautiously.

"Yes?"

Sally looked him in the eye. "I was wondering if... you would be willing to dance with me at the ball."

Sonic blinked, not sure whether to accept or not. It seemed like she was offering out of pity and he hated being pitied like some orphan. On the other hand, he had to admit she **was** pretty and Chuck had asked him to make friends with the princess. Quickly calculating the pros and cons, Sonic decided to accept. Giving his most gentlemanly bow, he answered: "I would be honored, Your Highness."

"Shall we?" asked Sally, indicating her left arm.

"Of course," replied Sonic, linking his right arm with hers. Together, they left the lush grove and headed towards the palace.

Inside the Council Hall, Professor Charles addressed the King sitting stiffly in his regal chair up on the podium. "After analyzing the gem, I have concluded that this artifact may in fact be one of the mystical jewels that the echidnas used to power their cities in ancient times," the periwinkle hedgehog informed the King. King Maximillian Acorn appeared thoughtful.

"If that's true and it is indeed one of the gems of power then it proves that they're more than just myths after all," he mused. "This could be the find of the century."

"Indeed," agreed Charles.

"And you're sure about this?"

"I ran the tests myself, twice. I can try a few more experiments, but so far they seem to be genuine."

"No need, Charles, if you say they are the gems of power, than that is good enough for me. The question is what to do with these emeralds."

"I would advise running a few more tests. We don't know how they work yet. It could be dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands," warned Charles. "I don't have the resources, but we could form a team of scientists to experiment in a controlled environment."

"I agree," chimed in a Counselor seated in the second row of chairs surrounding the circular chamber.

"Nonsense," grumbled a lower voice, "These... emeralds could be used for the greater good. We could boost our technology light-years ahead and drive that blasted U.F. all the way back to Eurish!"

"Ivo," replied King Max in an even tone, "our arguments with the Overlanders are a thing of the past. I have faith that our treaty will hold."

Ivo, a large, rotund Overlander with an impressive mustache, leaned back in his chair calmly but poised to spring. Dr. Ivo Kintobor was a scientist from the United Federation who defected from the government in order to ally himself with the Mobians. His brilliance was matched only by his efficiency in creating literally thousands of robotic soldiers dubbed "SWATbots" to help tip the war in the favor of the Mobians. In return for his aid during the war that threatened to consume the kingdoms of Mobius, the King had given a chair on the Council to the Overlander and supplied his lab with all the resources he would need to invent new machines to improve government organized public goods, ranging from law enforcement to medical care and sanitation to education. Because of this, the life expectancy of the average Mobian had grown by nearly twenty years and crime was an all time low with SWATbots paired with a police officer patrolling the streets at all times of day and night.

"And if it doesn't, Your Majesty? Are you forgetting that the United Federation has weapons of mass destruction?"

"No, but the laws of war explicitly forbids the use nuclear missiles or biological warfare."

"Your Majesty, the United Federation does not follow your laws and customs. The Overlanders are greedy breed who view your kind as nothing more than animals. It is only a matter of time before they gain the courage to use their weapons. They only signed our treaty because we had them outgunned."

"So you want my permission to build weapons with the gems? I will not violate my own treaty."

"My King, you are thinking too narrowly. Those gems and their power can be used for more than just war. Clean, efficient energy, a new era of renewable energy."

"And what happens when the emeralds run out of power?" interjected Charles. "There is a reason why echidnas are now extinct. Despite their advanced technology, only ruins remain of their civilization."

"I agree with Charles," voiced Counselor Rosemary Prower, a light brown female fox, standing. "These gems are too dangerous to be used. They should be studied and not used."

"Shouldn't you be home nursing your son or cleaning something, Miss Rosemary?" asked Ivo with a slight sneer on his face.

Rosemary's hands flinched and her eyes betrayed a burning anger, but she kept her voice in check. "I have a right to cast my vote, Ivo."

Ivo shrugged. "When did we begin treating women as equals?" he mumbled, just loud enough for Rosemary to hear.

"You sexist, little-..." began Rosemary with uncontrolled rage.

"Enough!" barked King Max, standing up from his throne and casting a challenging glance around the Council. "There will be no bickering amongst ourselves. Ivo," the King turned his gaze on the Overlander, "you will be respectful of Counselor Prower and Rosemary," here he turned to the fox, "you will keep your temper in check or you will have to vacate your seat."

"Yes, my King," apologized Rosemary, bowing before the royal squirrel.

Turning his deep blue gaze back to center of the Council Hall, he spoke. "We will vote. All in favor of using the emeralds in research say 'yea'."

There were a few scattered "yea"s, but Ivo's voice was the loudest.

"All in favor of keeping the emeralds away from weapon research, say 'nay'."

The response for "nay" overwhelmed the supporters of using the gems of power.

"The Council has spoken," announced King Max, "the emeralds will remain in the care of Professor Charles for the time being."

Unnoticed, Ivo slipped a small metal control from his pocket with a single red button on it. Pressing it, a light blinked to life and began to pulse, outlining the icon of a round human face with glasses and a wide mustache.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is the first chapter in my new fanfic. This will be by far my most ambitious project. I plan on it being at least 200 chapters in length (possibly more) and for the most part, will follow the games in the beginning and featuring characters/events exclusive to Archie. So the format for this story will be fairly linear, but with an almost episodic feel to it. It will have a consistent plot with as little filler as I can manage. Also, I will be including OCs at some points in this story. If you have an OC that you want to see in this fanfic, then PM the character's name, species, powers, backstory, etc. More details can be found on my profile. Second, if I don't use your OC right away or at all, please don't get upset. I anticipate having several dozen OCs being suggested at once and will have to personally look over each sender's OCs. And decide which OC best fits the role or story I have in mind. It's not because I hate you or your character sucks, but I have to consider the story before fulfilling requests. Also, on that note, if I use your OC, I will give a shout-out here at the end of the chapter they appear in to the creators of that particular OC and may have to make minor changes to your character's design or personality to truly fill that role as needed. These changes will be noted in the OC character notes. Finally, there will be pairings. However, they will develop over time and probably start off really slow. The last thing I need to say is to **read & review**! I cannot stress how important this is. Since this is extremely ambitious for me, I will require constant critiques to help make this as awesome as I know it can be. If I misspell something, use the wrong word or phrase, forget punctuation, or any other errors you spot, no matter how small, please tell me! However reviews don't have to be limited to proofreading and **constructive** criticism, if you enjoyed something or thought I did something excellent, again, please tell me so I can keep doing that. Thank you and peace, TheEpicTales2.

* * *

 **Character Spotlight: Sonic the Hedgehog (Coming Soon!):**


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of Robotnik - Part 2

**Chapter 2: Rise of Robotnik - Part 2:**

Sonic and his companion, Princess Sally, had just reached the palace courtyard when Sally stopped and informed Sonic that she couldn't be seen just yet. She had to wait for her father, mother, and brother to accompany her.

"So what do ya want to do?" asked Sonic.

"There's a door in back that leads to the kitchen. I slipped out when the guards weren't looking."

"Alright, lead the way."

With that, Sally led Sonic by the arm around the perimeter of the castle walls and Sonic realized that the colossal building looked much bigger from the exterior than it did from the inside. Usually, he went no further than the ballroom or the dining room, but he supposed there must be several hundred rooms devoted solely to the family jewels and the Royal servants. It was nearly 6:00 by the time Sonic and Sally reached the rear entrance with two guards standing to attention when they saw Sally with her escort.

One, a tall fox with an eye-patch, widened his good eye when he recognized Sally. "Your Highness! Where were you? And who's this?"

"I was in the gardens and this is Sonic, my special guest, Amadeus. Now let us pass, please," responded Sally.

"Of course, Your Highness. Your mother has been looking everywhere for you. May I remind you about the custom..."

"I am well aware, Commander, but he found me by accident. Perhaps if you had more guards patrolling the grounds..."

Amadeus cut her off quickly, but without trying to offend her. "Of course, my apologies, princess. I will issue more men immediately."

"After you open the door?"

"Of course," said Amadeus, bowing respectfully before unlocking the bolt to the back door. Pushing it open for the princess and her guest, Amadeus stepped back and told his subordinate to fetch more guards via hand signals. The other guard, a dopey looking panda nodded and trotted off.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Anything else, Your Highness?"

"No. Resume your duty."

Amadeus bowed once more and closed the door behind Sonic and Sally. "Nice," commented Sonic, "Are you used to bossing guys around?"

Sally glanced at Sonic. "I have a little authority, but it's not like I throw it around. That would be my brother, Elias. He's going to inherit the throne and I'll be married to some noble or prince in another kingdom."

"Does it have to be a noble or prince?"

"Royal Blood cannot marry lower than her station. Why? Are you jealous?" she asked, with a slightly teasing grin.

"What? No," retorted Sonic, trying desperately to not blush noticably.

"I think maybe you are," responded Sally. "But it's out of our hands. If you were nobility, than perhaps you ask for my hand and I might accept."

"Might?" echoed Sonic.

Sally just winked and led Sonic past the stoves and sweaty cooks who were too busy to notice the princess or her friend in the kitchens. Along corridors, passages, and stairs, Sally led Sonic. The blue hedgehog wondered how Sally could navigate these labyrinthine halls. He gave up trying to keep all the twists and turns straight and knew all too well that without Sally's guidance he would've been lost. At length, however, Sally and Sonic nearly ran into the Queen, Alicia Acorn, who had been coming down a set of winding stairs whilst the other two were ascending.

"There you are, darling. Come, the ceremony is about to begin," exclaimed Alicia, briefly embracing her daughter. "Oh, my baby is growing up so fast! Your father is going to be so proud!"

"Ugh, Mom! Don't embarrass me!"

Sally squirmed away from her mother and stepped back beside Sonic, who at this point was feeling pretty ignored. "Who's this?" asked Alicia, looking Sonic over as if noticing him for the first time.

"Mother," began Sally, "this is my friend, Sonic. He's Charles's nephew."

"Oh," said Alicia. "I thought I recognized you; you're Bernadette and Jules's boy."

Sally made a slicing motion with her hand out of Sonic's line-of-sight and Alicia realized her mistake. "Er, I'm sure you don't want to think about that, dear," the Queen corrected herself, "Today is a celebration after all."

"It's alright, Your Majesty," he said with a brief bow. "I've had time to adjust."

"Such a sweet boy," said Alicia, "You don't mind accompanying the princess and myself to the ballroom, do you?"

"It would be my honor and pleasure."

"Elias is waiting for us and your father will join us soon," the Queen informed her daughter. "Remember your lessons. Balance and keeping your chin is crucial, my dear."

"Yes, Mother," replied Sally with a tone that implied she had heard this same reminder millions of times before. Sonic just remained silent, but he kept his eyes on Sally, who was looking back at him with a small smile. Together, the trio headed for the landing just left of the ballroom, out of view.  
* * *

Back at the Hedgehog residence, Albert the Owl was settling into a recliner set in front of the small t.v. set he kept in his quarters. He had a fresh cup of tea and had his shoes removed. Getting comfortable, he settled back and flipped on the telly, figuring he could at least see the princess when she appeared on the balcony to the general public, after the noble houses and diplomats, of course. Taking a sip of the steamy liquid, Albert sighed contently.  
* * *

Elsewhere, in the local police department, the SWATbots were going haywire. It started subtly. First, they just stopped moving and one officer, an intrepid canine resembling a German Sheppard, tapped the sides of the towering machine with his nightstick. "Huh," he said, removing his cap and scratching his head in puzzlement. "Are they all like this?"

"Patrols have reported that their SWATbots have become unresponsive," answered a dispatch officer.

"Weird," murmured the other. "Do you think it's some kind of malfunction?"

"Maybe," replied the dispatch officer. "Should I contact the Royal Family and ask for Counselor Kintobor?"

"Nah," decided the first officer, "There's an Unveiling today. Try to contact stations in the nearby regions, see if their units are doing the same."

"Yes, lieutenant," acknowledged the second as she dialed the Oceanopolis Department.  
*

In fact, across the entire kingdom, every droid and automaton had become unresponsive and shut down. This left many confused and worried. Things were even worse in the hospitals with bots in the midst of surgery. Doctors and nurses rushed to and fro, trying to keep patients alive while attempting to reboot the bots's systems. One individual, a young duck in his mid-twenties and fresh out of med school, attempted to take charge of the situation. "Get those machines back online! I want Dr. Kintobor on the phone!" he ordered a pair of nurses who stood gossiping about what may be happening.

"Doctor, there's an Unveiling today," one of the nurses told him. "We might not be able to-"

"Then get his secretary, or whoever you can. People are dying!" he spat, tending to one patient who's life support machine had failed. When the elderly mouse stopped breathing and his heart monitor flat-lined, Horatio closed his eyes in sadness and frustration. What the hell was going on?

The second nurse, another young, lovely duck lady, began to trot down to the nurse's station to use its many phones (many of which were in use or ringing wildly).  
* * *

When the party of three arrived at the meeting place, they found another chipmunk already waiting with a bored expression plastered on his face. Standing up straight when his mother approached, Elias gave a slight, elegant bow. "Just in time, Mother. The noble houses are growing weary of this waiting." Indicating his expensive looking wristwatch, he informed them that the ball would begin in less than five minutes.

"Where is your father?"

Elias shrugged and immediately regretted the uncouth gesture when his mother shot him an austere look. "In the Council Room, I'd imagine."

The Queen furrowed her brow briefly with concern. "He'd better arrive soon."

"I'm sure he will, Mother. Erm, who's this?" asked Elias, suddenly taking notice of Sonic. In return, the blue hedgehog sighed. He was getting tired of hearing people demand who he was. It's not as if this was his first ball, although he admitted he didn't usually interact with much of anyone.

"This is Sonic, Elias. He's our special guest tonight."

"But isn't that against-"

The crown prince was silenced by a sharp tweak of the ear. "Hush."

Rubbing his sore ear, Elias cast a small glare at Sonic, taking care to not let his mother see.

Another few moments passed before a neatly dressed servant, a black-and-white cat, approached the Queen and spoke quietly to her. "It is time, Your Majesty."

Taking one last look back towards the hall that lead to the Council Chamber, Alicia sighed and nodded. "Very well, Piers."

Bowing respectfully, the cat backed away and Alicia turned to Sally. "All ready, my princess?" she asked, crouching to smooth out her daughter's dress, straighten Elias's jacket, and glance at Sonic.

"As I ever will, Mother."

Alicia smiled. "That's my girl. Let us go then." With that, the four lined up and headed down together with Sally and Sonic linking arms and Alicia placing her hand on her son's shoulder just behind them. Sonic took one last breath and stepped with Sally into the spotlight.  
* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" demanded King Maximillian. While Sonic had been accompanying Sally, her mother, and her brother, Dr. Kintobor had risen from his seat and strode into the center of the Council floor. Refusing to return to his place, the professor had coolly informed his superior that the city was being overrun as they spoke. As he spoke, a group of six SWATbots abandoned their posts outside the Council Room doors and flanked the Overlander on all sides, except the very front.

"You see, Your Majesty, by letting my robots infiltrate every major pillar of your kingdom, you have put yourself in a very... precarious situation." Pulling out his small remote control, he waggled it tauntingly at the monarch. "I programmed each of those machines personally. Of course, I added a secret mode, activated only when I pushed this button. This device, when activated, sends tiny radio signals to each corner of your pathetic kingdom. When that happens, each and every machine created by Kintobor Labs becomes a killing machine. Cold, unfeeling, they obey only one master: **me**. In a matter of minutes, your entire military and law enforcement agency will be shut down. After that, they will round up the hostages and escort them to wonderfully new creation of mine: the Roboticizer."

The Overlander's menacing tone and his expression of loathing and ambition, gave many of those assembled cause to believe his words. His face turning ashen, the King licked his lips nervously and spoke with a faltering voice. "What did you do?"

"I'm taking over," responded Kintobor.

Charles stood and faced the oversized human. "Not while I have the breath left to fight!"

"That can be rectified," replied Dr. Kintobor with a grin that could only be desribed as evil and bloodthirsty. Turning his gaze slightly to the SWATbot on his right flank, the human spoke softly. "Kill him."

Without hesitation, a single shot was fired and Charles fell to the floor, blood gushing from the bullet-hole ripped in his abdomen. Crying out, Rosemary dashed over to the fallen hedgehog's side and lifted his head.

"Back away, sister," ordered Kintobor, "Or you're next."

Reluctantly letting the elderly hedgehog rest on the floor once more, Rosemary quivered visibly with a mix of rage and fear. "You won't get away with this, Ivo."

"Oh, but I already have. As I stated earlier, I control your army and your police force, as well as your schools and hospitals. Any resistance will be dealt with harshly. You don't want the blood of innocents on your hands do you? Your son's in the fourth grade now, isn't he?"

"You wouldn't..." said Rosemary.

"Test me."

Striding over to the King, Robotnik lifted the squirrel king out of his throne and threw him to the floor. Sent sprawling, the king looked back at the human, the look of shock and betrayal clear on his face.

"I am your ruler now, Max old boy. Call me, Emperor Robotnik." Folding his hands smugly over his rotund stomach, the new dictator smiled down at his former liege.

"Robotnik..." said the king, unwilling to believe it.

"That's right. Kintobor is really Robotnik backwards. You woodland creatures truly are stupid. Even my nephew got that."

It made sense now. Robotnik had been a criminal in the United Federation. Charged with crimes against humanity for his inhumane experiments and the creation of some kind of ungodly machine. A machine that could turn flesh into metal and bend one's will to the creator's. "I would keep you all as political prisoners," drawled Robotnik, "but I simply can't be bothered. 'Bot's, execute these savages."

As soon as the orders were given, several shots were fired in rapid succession, accompanied by screams and the sound of bodies hitting the floor.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ooh, that was dark wasn't it? This is the second part of the opening arc. There will be two more after this before we get into the main story. And sorry about that lag in update, I got caught up writing the next chapter for my other fanfic and this one takes a little pre-planning to write correctly. Not to mention, this one is effectively half the length of the first. Anyways, chapter 3 will be up sometime in the near future, until then, read & review!


End file.
